Natsu Sent to the Past
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On his way back from a job after meeting Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel disappears. No one knows how or where he went. When Natsu wakes up, he appears in a country known as Rondez. Before Fiore was known as Fiore. What'll happen when a God tells Natsu that he's in the year S429?
1. Back In the Past

In Fairy Tail, the strongest known legal guild in all of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel, a pink-haired dragon slayer. Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde-haired Celestial Spirit wielder. And Happy, a blue cat that has wings known as an Exceed. They appeared within Fairy Tail and Natsu said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy heard that and her eyes glittered with joy and they walked into the guild. Lucy saw how rowdy it was in there and then asked, "Is it always like this?"

Mirajane Strauss, an S-Class Magician. Has white hair and is a Satan Soul Magician. She appeared answering, "Yes it is. But don't mind them. And who might you be?"

Lucy answered, "Lucy Heartfilia. I'd like to join the guild today."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "I see. It is always good to have new members. Where would you like the guild mark? Which represents which guild you are in."

Lucy answered, "The back of my hand is good enough for me."

She stamped it on to her hand and turned toward Natsu and saw that he was vanishing. Mirajane saw that as well and then asked, "What is happening?"

Natsu looked around and saw that it got quiet and then asked, "Why is it quiet? That's kind of creepy."

Mirajane answered, "You are disappearing, Natsu."

Lucy said, "Well, turning translucent is what it looks like to me."

Natsu looked at himself and said, "I look perfectly fine. You guys are imagin..."

He vanished completely and smoke appeared where Natsu was standing. Everyone yelled, "What! Natsu vanished! I never thought that he could use Teleportation Magic!"

The 3rd guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar said, "Natsu didn't use Teleportation Magic. You would have seen a magic circle on the ground if that was the case. He's been taken."

Gray Fullbuster said, "Thank god. He doesn't know when to shut up."

Mirajane said, "Your clothes."

Gray heard that and appeared by Lucy asking, "Mind if I borrow your clothes?"

Lucy whacked him with a roll of paper and Makarov said, "Natsu brought back a lively one. Well now, we need to search for Natsu wherever the hell he is."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Yessir."

While they went to search for Natsu, in an unknown building of another time, Natsu was laying down on a bed. One of the people taking care of him asked, "Who do you think he is, Zuri?"

Zuri Santos, a pink-haired girl answered, "I don't know. I've never seen such clothes before, Selena."

Selena Santos, also a pink-haired girl and is the younger twin of Zuri Santos said, "I see. Not even you know who he is."

Zuri said, "You did the right thing in bringing him here, Selena. If the Holy Knights found him sleeping on the ground within the capital, then they would have arrested him for sure. We must learn a lot about this man before we let him leave the house."

Selena said, "Understood, Zuri."

While they were taking care of him, Natsu appeared in a bright white room looking around asking, "Where am I? Wasn't I just in the guild building?"

A voice appeared answering, "Yes you were, Natsu Dragneel. It seems that I made a mistake."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "I am Kisia, Goddess of Time. I accidentally brought you to the past."

Natsu asked, "How far back into the past?"

Kisia answered, "A couple era's before Fiore was founded."

Natsu asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kisia answered, "In the year S429, Fiore doesn't exist. I brought you to a time where Fiore, Seven, Bosco, Stella, and Iceberg didn't exist. Those five nations were all a part of the kingdom of Rondez. Rondez is a country that coexists with all living beings in the known world. Humans, Dragons, Demons, Elves, and you get the idea."

Natsu said, "That sounds amazing."

Kisia said, "Well, it is amazing, Natsu. Also, there is no way back to the present timeline. There aren't any magic guilds within the universe. Only Adventurer Guilds. They are similar to your guilds in the future, but they only protect the commoners and villagers. The soldiers protect the nobles."

Natsu said, "So, you are most likely saying that back in time the universe has gone to shit because of the nobles, huh?"

Kisia laughed and then said, "You are the first Human to ever say that so purely. You have got to be my favorite one out of all of my accidents."

Natsu said, "There are others?"

Kisia answered, "I hate to admit it, but yes, there are others. From the past and future. I accidentally send them to different periods of time. I don't entirely believe that you'll meet one of them, though. Also, your guild mark is already gone. In an Adventurer's Guild, there aren't any marks. As long as you got a tag saying that you are a member, you are capable of taking on jobs."

Natsu said, "You really know a lot about this?"

Kisia said, "Well, once you say it a couple hundred times, you get used to it."

Natsu heard that and then Kisia said, "You'll wake up in the capital of Rondez, Voctus. Voctus is the wealthiest city in the entire world. Rondez is yours to explore."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Well, there is no way back. It seems that I have no choice but to accept my fate."

Kisia said, "Well now, you are taking this better than I thought. Everyone else would have panicked by now."

Natsu said, "Well, I am a good person."

Kisia said, "Who loves to fight."

Natsu said, "Well, truth be told, it's a habit."

Kisia said, "I see. You'll probably wake up with two girls taking care of you. They are from the famous Santos Family. A group of nobles that are strong magicians. They serve the Royal Family of Rondez."

Natsu said, "Before you wake me up, how many era's have there been?"

Kisia answered, "In my line of work, it is endless. But in your case, S429 is within the 19th era. In X784, that would be the 24th era. Each era changes by changing the letter next to the numbers within the year. It's been like that ever since magic came to this world in A25630. And after that year ended, it turned to B1. And kept going from there on."

Natsu said, "I see. That's pretty amazing."

Kisia said, "Well, don't want to keep you asleep for any longer, Natsu. Have fun."

Natsu said, "Thank you for the explanation. To another timeline, let's have some fun."

Kisia snapped her fingers and then Natsu vanished from her room and then Natsu's eyes opened and then Zuri saw that and said, "I'm so glad that you are awake. Are you ok?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. You must be the two girls that the Goddess mentioned."

Zuri said, "So, the Goddess of Time screwed up again, huh?"

Natsu said, "That seems to be the case."

Selena said, "Welcome to the Santos Family's subsidiary residence. I am Selena Santos."

Zuri said, "I am Zuri Santos."

They said together, "We're twins."

Natsu said, "I am Natsu Dragneel. From the future."

Zuri heard that and then said, "Oh yeah, why am I surprised. We noticed that you were from the future by looking at your clothes. Selena, what time is it?"

Selena answered, "6 in the morning, why do you ask?"

Zuri answered, "And the day is?"

Selena answered, "Monday."

Zuri answered, "School starts soon."

Natsu asked, "What is a school?"

Selena asked, "Are there no schools within your time?"

Natsu answered, "There are schools. But I never went to one due to being raised by a Dragon and a guild."

Zuri said, "You were raised by a guild and a Dragon. I doubt that very much."

Natsu said, "It's the truth. In the future, I was raised by a Dragon known as Igneel and a magic guild known as Fairy Tail."

Zuri said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but that's ok. What type of magic do you wield?"

Natsu answered, "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Why do you ask?"

Selena answered, "We're taking you to school with us."

Natsu heard that and then said, "OK."

Selena and Zuri walked out of the room.


	2. Natsu's Start of the First Day of School

As soon as Selena and Zuri walked out of the room that Natsu was in, a maid walked in saying, "Are you feeling much better now, sir?"

Natsu answered, "Natsu is fine."

The maid said, "I am a maid of this household. I cannot say your name."

Natsu said, "Maid's really are tough to deal with."

She punched the top of his head and then Natsu was on the ground apologizing with a bump on the top of his head. The maid took out a MPF (Magic Power Finder) and said, "They asked me to teach you how to use this. The headmaster of the school will ask you about it once you get there. It's known as a MPF. It stands for Magic Power Finder. It finds your magic power after you place your hand over the ball and place your magic power within it."

Natsu said, "I see."

She said, "Try to place your magic power into this ball."

Natsu placed his hand over the ball and then released the magic power within himself and put it into the ball. After 30 seconds, his status appeared on a tablet and the maid said, "Don't ever lose this tablet. This is a tablet that holds all of your stats. If someone takes it from you, then they'll be able to use it to get their way. Mostly criminals would try to steal it. Every morning, you should check your stats to see if they changed in any way. I have my own. And so do Mistress Zuri and Selena. They are nobles."

Natsu said, "I know that."

She said, "Oh yeah, I'm their head maid, Elena Mills. Please call me Elena. Everyone does."

Natsu said, "I see."

Zuri and Selena appeared saying, "Did he get his tablet?"

Elena answered, "Yes. He's all ready to go."

Natsu said, "Go where?"

Selena answered, "School of course. Let's go."

Natsu said, "OK."

Zuri said, "We'll be meeting the Princess of Rondez there. Along with her personal bodyguard."

Selena said, "So, we're not picking her up today."

Zuri answered, "Nope. Mother said so. So we just obey."

Natsu said, "Nobility sucks."

Zuri said, "We know."

Selena said, "We hate being nobles."

As they walked to the school, they got there in 25 minutes. The headmaster saw them and then Natsu looked around and then said, "This place is big."

The 3rd Princess of Rondez appeared with her bodyguard and the headmaster stepped forward and appeared before Natsu. Natsu looked at her and then sensed a lot of magic power from her and then she asked, "Who is this?"

Zuri answered, "Natsu Dragneel. He would like to enroll here."

Natsu said, "They are forcing me to enroll. What I want is adventure."

The headmaster said, "Then school is the fastest way for you to get your adventure. Do you have a tablet?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. This thing, right?"

The headmaster looked at it and then said, "Hm, you seem to be capable of enrolling here. You are a pretty strong kid. Haven't seen stats like that since I last saw Cassie Dragneel."

Natsu heard that and looked at Zuri and Zuri said, "Cassie Dragneel is the strongest known magician that serves the Royal Family now. The Dragneel Family are known as the strongest family in history. No one can defeat them."

Natsu said, "I see. Awesome."

The headmaster said, "Wait, you said that your name was Natsu Dragneel, right? How do you not know about your own family?"

Selena answered, "He's not from Rondez, Ms. Shinada."

The headmaster of Royal Magic Academy, Yuna Shinada said, "I see. That makes sense."

The Princess' bodyguard asked, "Who is going to be Mrs. Carter's sub?"

Yuna sighed and answered, "Mrs. Carter isn't coming back she said. So the new teacher will be taking over from today onwards. You'll out who she is when you get to class. And take Natsu with you. He'll be joining Class 1-1 with you guys."

Zuri smiled and then said, "Nice."

Yuna said, "Don't forget about next week. Field trip to Sirius Island."

They said, "We're looking forward to it."

Yuna smiled and said, "So am I."

They took off and then the Princess stared at Natsu and then Natsu put the tablet away and then Yuna asked, "What will happen next, I wonder?"

As soon as they got to Class 1-1, the teacher looked at them and then the 5 of them walked into the classroom. The teacher said, "It seems that everyone is here now. And you must be a transfer student."

Natsu said, "Yeah."

The teacher said, "I am Cassie Dragneel. I'll be your teacher from here on out."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

Cassie heard that and looked at him and then said, "Natsu Dragneel, huh? Introduce yourself."

Natsu stepped to the middle of class and said, "I am Natsu Dragneel. I specialize in Fire Magic. What else do I say?"

Cassie heard that and asked, "Are you not good at introductions?"

Natsu answered, "I'm more of a fighter than a man that talks."

Cassie laughed and said, "You and I are the same. But we both got jobs to do."

Natsu said, "So true."

Cassie said, "Sit in between Rena S. Rondez and Ryan Graham."

Natsu said, "Sure thing."

Natsu sat down in between them and then Rena looked at him and Ryan stared at him. Natsu looked forward and then asked himself, "What the hell do you guys even do in school?"

Kisia said, "Oh yeah, before you actually do combat Natsu, you should know that I changed your magic capabilities. You are no longer a Fire Dragon Slayer Magician. You are a Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magician. That is the hottest types of flames. Good luck."

Natsu heard that and then class started when the bell rang. As soon as it was time for practice in an arena, Cassie took them to Arena 4. As soon as they arrived, Class 4-1 was there and then said, "Class 1-1 has a new teacher. Well now, Mrs. Carter couldn't handle it anymore after all. They did break her after all."

Zuri growled and Rena said, "You really need to know when to shut your mouth, Mr. Roberts."

The teacher of Class 4-1, Dylan Roberts said, "Oh, I'm so scared. You really need to..."

Natsu appeared in front of him with a demonic look on his face and then punched him right in his temple sending him flying toward the wall. Everyone saw that and then Cassie smiled and then appeared beside him saying, "You know, when I first enrolled here, I did the exact same thing. That just brings back lovely memories."

Rena looked at them and they were laughing together and then the students said, "Well shit. It's about damn time somebody punched that idiot. So, what are we going to do, Ms. Dragneel?"

Cassie answered, "Quite simple. Start off with running 10 laps around the arena. The more you do, the more stamina you will get. Also, no using magic. That's not going to make you stronger Human beings. You need to run like you've never run before. Like you are running for your life. Should I add some suspense to make you all run for real?"

Everyone answered, "Nah, we're good. Yeah, we'd just end up dying. You are the most powerful magician this country has."

Cassie looked at them and then said, "I'll take that as a yes. Get going."

They started running and then light beams flew into the ground behind everyone and then explosions occurred after every strike. Natsu asked, "Is your training always this crazy?"

Selena answered, "Nope."

Ryan said, "Normally, we'd just run without using magic. But this is beyond crazy."

Rena said, "She's insane."

Zuri said, "Well, that's a Dragneel for ya."

Natsu said, "So entirely true. Hahahaha."

Ryan said, "Don't laugh."

Natsu looked forward and then Rena tripped over her own foot and Ryan saw that and then Natsu turned around and put his body over Rena's body and took the beam head on and then Natsu growled and then Rena opened her eyes and saw that Natsu was above her and Natsu looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Rena blushed and then Cassie looked at them and then Natsu pushed himself off of her and then placed his arm out and Rena saw that and then grabbed his hand and Natsu helped her up and they started running again. Ryan's jaw dropped and then Zuri said, "He really knows how to get a girl."

Selena said, "So true."

Ryan said, "I could do that too."

Zuri said, "He didn't hesitate to help her though."

Selena said, "I like men like that."

Zuri said, "At least he lives with us."

Rena heard that and picked up the pace and Natsu saw that and then Rena said, "He what?"

Selena answered, "He lives with us."

Rena said, "No, that can't be possible."

Cassie looked at Natsu and saw that he stayed back and then the Student Council President appeared saying, "Smart decision."

Natsu asked, "What is?"

She answered, "Staying back here. Especially when they are talking about men. They'll just tear you to pieces. And I gotta say, I've been wanting to punch the shit out of Mr. Roberts for a very long time."

Natsu asked, "What stopped you?"

She answered, "I'm not trying to get expelled for attacking a teacher. You might just got off with a warning. But that was a splendid punch. And a splendid save as well."

Natsu said, "Well, her bodyguard sucks. He hesitated when a friend was down."

She said, "Hesitation is part of being Human, kiddo."

Natsu said, "That is also true."

Ryan appeared by Natsu and said, "They are ignoring me."

Natsu said, "Women are women after all."

The Student Council President whacked him upside the head and he collapsed and Ryan laughed and she kicked Ryan into the wall and they were both on the ground after getting hit by her. Cassie smiled and then Ryan looked at Natsu and saw that he was on the ground while everyone else was running laps. As soon as Natsu was about to get up, a girl stomped his head into the ground and Ryan continued to laugh and then a man kicked Ryan's jaw knocking him out. Rena looked at Natsu after her 8th lap and Natsu started getting up slowly and then Cassie said to herself, "That's the spirit. You are a Dragneel. Show them your indomitable will to continue onwards. We are strong beings that don't know when to quit."

As soon as Rena appeared before him, Natsu was on his feet and then started twisting his waist from side to side. He brought his back backwards and then forwards and continued running after that. Cassie said, "4th years are done. And 1st years are done. Natsu, keep going onward. Get two stretchers down to Arena 4. We will continue on with training. Well, how we did it when I was a student here. Run 10 laps. Tire your legs. Then do squats. Pushups and then situps. There will also be pull ups and chin ups that'll need to be done as well."

Everyone started working on them and Cassie said, "100 each."

After the lunch bell rang, everyone finished their training for the day. Everyone was sweating up a storm and Cassie said, "Well done. Go eat lunch and then we'll meet back here due to Mr. Roberts being KO'ed. Which he also deserved. If Natsu didn't punch him, then I would have definitely punched him."

Everyone started taking off to the cafeteria.


	3. The End of the First Day of School

As they walked to the cafeteria for lunch, Zuri said, "You sure that you don't want to go to the nurse. You took quite the beating."

Natsu said, "I kinda deserved it though."

Selena said, "Is that so?"

Rena appeared asking, "Are you sure that you are ok?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. I'm fine. I just got punched in the face and stomped on. Nothing serious. It wasn't magic. So, I'm good."

Selena said, "You don't have to act tough, Natsu."

Rena said, "So, how did Ryan get knocked out?"

Natsu answered, "I think that someone kicked him in the face hard."

Zuri said, "So, what are you going to do for P.E. after lunch?"

Natsu answered, "Do my best not to piss off the Student Council President. Or not."

She appeared behind him and then Natsu turned back with a smile on his face. She said, "You really do have a deathwish. But I respect that. Tell me something Natsu, why did you punch Mr. Roberts?"

Natsu answered, "I didn't like his attitude."

She said, "I see."

Rena asked, "Is it true that you live with these two ugly pieces of shit?"

Zuri asked, "Who the hell are you calling ugly pieces of shit?"

Selena said, "Yeah."

Rena answered, "You two."

They started fighting each other in front of Natsu and then Natsu looked at them and then grabbed both Zuri and Selena tossing them back to the side and kicked Rena's left leg causing her to fall down on one knee and then Natsu said, "No fighting."

The Student Council President saw that and then Rena said, "That hurt."

Zuri said, "Shit, he's strong."

Selena said, "Let's not piss Natsu off."

Natsu walked into the cafeteria and then looked around saying, "Look at all of the people."

She asked, "Is this the first time you've been in a place with this many people in it?"

Natsu answered, "Nope."

She said, "Then don't act surprised."

Natsu heard that and then all of the girls looked at Natsu and then said, "Isn't he handsome? Yeah, he must be related to the Santos Siblings. They are the only known people in the world that has pink hair."

Zuri and Selena appeared beside him and then asked, "What do you think of school so far, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "It isn't as fun as going out on an adventure. But that's ok."

Selena sighed and then she looked at the three of them and said to herself, "They really do look similar. But they aren't related at all. What the hell is going on here?"

Zuri said, "Natsu, let's go grab something to eat before the bell rings for us to go back to the arena."

Selena said, "Agreed. We all need to get something to eat."

Rena appeared behind him, but Natsu moved out of the way and Rena slid passed him and then Natsu said, "I can hear your footsteps, Rena. You'll need to be quieter than that to get me."

Rena growled and then Selena said, "Stop trying to flirt with Natsu."

Zuri said, "Yeah, he's ours."

The three of them started fighting in front of Natsu again and then Natsu looked at them and then grabbed both Zuri and Selena's head and then started squeezing tightly and then they started screaming and Rena heard that and then Natsu slammed their heads into Rena's head knocking the three of them out completely. They collapsed and then Natsu walked away and then said, "Shall we get something to eat now?"

The Student Council President answered, "Yes."

They took off to the counter and then after the bell rang, Zuri, Rena, and Selena got up off of the ground and then said, "Shit, we didn't get to eat anything. This is all of your fault."

Natsu appeared before them and asked, "Shall we get to the arena now?"

They screeched and answered, "Yessir."

They took off and then Cassie looked at Zuri, Rena, and Selena asking, "What the hell happened to you three?"

Natsu answered, "They fought with each other."

Rena nodded and then Cassie said, "I see. You three are idiots. How about we get ready for training?"

Natsu said, "We're ready."

Cassie said, "Let's go. Run some laps. 10 to be exact."

They started running together and then Cassie looked at them and then explosions started occurring behind them. Cassie asked, "What will you guys do next?"

Natsu looked ahead of him and then said to himself, "I love what I do, but why the hell do I have to be a student here?"

Cassie said, "Keep it up ladies. You'll get stronger in no time flat if we do things the way that we did it in my time."

A man went to grab Natsu, but Natsu stopped and the man grabbed the Student Council President and then she felt that and turned toward him and shoved back and Natsu looked at him and waved at him and he yelled, "Damn you Natsu Dragneel!"

As soon as he got all the way to the back, a beam hit him and he screamed and Rena screeched and then the man collapsed on to the ground and then Natsu said, "Ouch."

She said, "Yep. No one touches me."

Zuri said, "All of the men are charging forward toward Natsu."

Natsu turned his head and then started picking up the pace and then Cassie looked at Natsu and then looked at the men chasing after him and then the women stepped out of the way and then Natsu looked at Cassie. Cassie asked, "What will you do, Natsu? I am not going to help you."

Selena asked, "Why are they all after Natsu?"

Rena answered, "Because Natsu probably stole their girlfriends."

Natsu turned around and started running backwards with a smile on his face saying, "Come on ladies. You sure are slow."

As soon as Natsu turned around, a man was there and Natsu jumped over his body and then an explosion occurred in front of Natsu, but Natsu jumped back and ducked. A man ran into Natsu and Natsu lifted his body up and lifted the man off of the ground and making him do a flip in the air and then Cassie said to herself, "They really hate Natsu. Just like when I was a student here. But the men loved me and the women hated me. Hahahahaha."

Natsu ran forward and then they kept running after him. The Student Council President stared at Natsu as he kept running. She asked, "What are you planning on doing, Natsu Dragneel? You can't take all of them on."

Natsu pointed upwards and then a beam flew down to the ground where the men were and while that was happening, Natsu's finger pointed downwards as soon as the beam was ready. The men screamed and then Natsu slowed his pace down and said, "Well now, you people underestimated me. And you got hit by the beam instead. You are failures. Can't wait for more."

Cassie sent a beam directly above Natsu, but Natsu dove forward and then Cassie laughed and then said, "Keep running and stop talking shit, Natsu."

Natsu laughed and then said, "My apologies."

After they ran the 10 laps, Cassie said, "Do another 100 everything from pushups to sit ups to squats, to pull ups to chin ups. Go now."

Everyone got on to the ground and then started working out instantly. While they were working out, Yuna walked into the arena asking, "How are things going in here?"

Cassie answered, "Quite well. These two classes are very competitive. And are running at the same pace. These men got hit by some beams. For being too aggressive in trying to defeat Natsu."

Natsu appeared by the pull up bars and then started lifting himself up and brought himself down over and over again. Yuna saw that and then a man stood up from the pile of bodies with a smile and charged toward Natsu and then Natsu heard his footsteps and then Natsu launched himself up and the man ran straight into the wall and then as Natsu was coming down, the man was stumbling backwards and Natsu stomped his face right into the ground. Everyone saw that and then said, "He's scary. He's really scary. Especially when it comes to a fight."

Cassie looked at Natsu and then Natsu got off of his body and then Natsu looked at him and then hopped back up and started doing the chin ups. Yuna said, "He's amazing."

Cassie said, "He's as crazy as me when we were kids."

Yuna said, "I know. That's what is so amazing about it."

Cassie looked at him and then asked herself, "What'll happen next?"

As soon as everyone finished working out, Cassie said, "Now, here are some targets for you to destroy. Use your magic to destroy these targets."

Everyone heard that and then Cassie said, "Natsu Dragneel will be last."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

Cassie answered, "Just because I said so."

Yuna said, "Just obey her."

Natsu said, "Yes ma'am."

After 25 minutes, everyone went and then Yuna saw that and then said, "Hm, everyday, it seems that they get stronger, but not enough to do any major damage to a monster."

Cassie said, "That's because your staff don't know how to teach. We need to start teaching like we used to when we were kids. And if that happens, then they'll be monster slaying beings. Now, it is your turn Natsu. Give it all you've got."

The men started moving and looked at Natsu and then Natsu said, "Roar of the Blue Flame Dragon." As soon as he said that a devastating roar of blue flames flew out of his mouth flying toward the targets. As soon as it got to the wall, an explosion occurred and then everyone's jaw dropped and then Natsu stopped and then Cassie said, "Natsu, just punch the fucking target."

Natsu said, "Understood."

He ran toward it and then said, "Blue Flame Dragon's Iron Hot Fist." Natsu punched the doll that she created and another explosion occurred and the doll shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone yelled, "He's a monster! Where the hell did you find him, Zuri! He's scary! Transfer him out of here!"

Yuna laughed and then said, "He's not going anywhere ladies and gentlemen. Natsu Dragneel is the strongest magician here it seems. Starting tomorrow, we'll be training similar to how we did when the two of us were kids. Well, don't forget about the school trip next week. And Rachel Koch, you have a match today after school."

Rachel heard that and said, "Against whom?"

She answered, "Charlotte Frost."

Rachel smiled and said, "I see. I'll face her."

The bell rang and then Rena said, "Let's go watch the match."

Zuri said, "Agreed."

Selena said, "Rachel and Charlotte are rivals after all."

Natsu said, "Don't know either of them."

Zuri said, "Well, you are about to."


	4. Rachel Koch vs Charlotte Frost

As soon as the school day ended, everyone walked to the arena and then Zuri was with Selena, Natsu, and Rena to watch the battle between Rachel and Charlotte. They sat down in the stands and then Cassie saw them and sat down next to them saying, "It seems that this should be a good match."

Zuri said, "Agreed."

Selena said, "Charlotte and Rachel have been rivals ever since childhood. This should be great."

Rena said, "I can't wait for the match to begin."

Everyone agreed and then Charlotte stepped out of the changing room and looked around and said, "Royal Magic Academy, huh? It really does fit its name. Nobles all over the place."

Rachel stepped out of the changing room and said, "Hello again, Charlotte."

Charlotte said, "Rachel, it really has been awhile since we last spoke."

Rachel said, "Yes it has. This battle will prove who is stronger. Me or you."

Charlotte asked, "What is our record anyway?"

Rachel answered, "0 wins, 500 draws, and 0 losses for both of us."

Charlotte said, "Damn. We really need to get better at this."

Rachel laughed and then said, "Yes we do."

The headmaster looked at them and then moved her hands and the bell rang and Rachel said, "Here we go."

Charlotte said, "Ice-Make: Tarantula." A tarantula appeared made of ice and it charged forward to attack Rachel.

Rachel stared at it and then said, "Summon: War Hammer." A war hammer appeared in her hands and then Rachel swung her hammer at the tarantula and as soon as it hit the ice, the tarantula shattered into millions of pieces.

Charlotte smiled and then said, "Ice-Make: Prison." A prison of ice appeared around Rachel and Rachel saw that and then Rachel looked around and then said, "She's gotten smarter since the last time we fought. Impressive." As the prison started closing itself off for her to have no escape route, Rachel tossed her hammer aside and it disappeared.

Rachel looked around and then Charlotte said, "Ice-Make: Five Ton Boulder." A boulder of ice that was about five tons appeared falling from the sky.

Everyone screeched and then Rachel said, "Summon: Fire Sword." A sword made up of fire appeared and then Rachel placed it in front of her and then the bars of ice started to melt. Rachel smiled and then 5 minutes later, the boulder hit the ground causing the entire city to shake. Charlotte said, "It seems that I didn't hear anything. That means that she survived that. Shit. She's faster than expected."

The entire boulder disappeared as it melted and then Charlotte smiled and then everyone started cheering and then Natsu said, "This is an intense battle."

Zuri said, "It's always an intense battle when it comes to these two. They don't know when to quit. And their matches always end up in draws. What'll happen this time, I wonder?"

Selena said, "I wonder who your first opponent is going to be."

Yuna said, "His first opponent will be tomorrow at Greldan Academy. Walter Wilkens. The Water God Slayer."

Rena asked, "Is he strong?"

Selena answered, "Yes he is. Walter is known for bringing about the weakness of his opponents. And that will be your downfall."

Zuri said, "Only if he could read you that is."

As they were talking, Rachel and Charlotte swung their swords at one another and sparks flew all over the battlefield. Rachel looked at Charlotte and then Charlotte brought her sword forward allowing Rachel to cut her. And Charlotte also cut Rachel and then both jumped back and Rachel looked at her waist saying to herself, "She was aiming for my waist this entire time. She knows that I have problems with my hips. This isn't good."

Charlotte said to herself, "Shit. She aimed for my breasts. I love my breasts. Well, we always make fun of each other due to me not having anything. And her having huge breasts. It was a lot of fun. I guess that we really can't surpass one another. We need to surpass our limits. What are we going to do?"

Rachel tossed her fire sword away and then Charlotte saw that and then Rachel said, "Summon: Black Panther." A black panther appeared and then Rachel said, "Attack her."

Charlotte saw that and then said, "Ice-Make: Tiger. Ice-Make: Elephant. Ice-Make: Bear." A tiger, elephant, and bear appeared made out of ice and Charlotte said, "Defend me."

They charged toward the black panther and then sparks flew all over the arena as the black panther, tiger, elephant, and bear clashed into one another. As that was happening, Rachel whispered, "Summon: Drone Vehicle." A vehicle appeared and then Rachel pointed at Charlotte and said, "Destroy."

The vehicle flew toward Charlotte and Charlotte saw that and the vehicle drove right through the tiger, elephant, and bear destroying them and the black panther continued charging toward Charlotte along with the vehicle. Everyone continued to cheer and then said, "This match is great. Two beauties in a bikini going at it. You men are real perverts. Agreed. Don't admit that you are a damn pervert, idiot. I know right. These men are crazy."

Charlotte said, "Ice-Make: Wall." A wall of ice appeared from the ground and the vehicle crashed into it and the black panther flew up due to the wall lifting it up.

Charlotte and Rachel were huffing and puffing after that and then Rachel said, "Summon: Cannon." A cannon that would be used in a battle in the first years of the world appeared on the ground and Rachel smiled and then fired it at the wall causing an explosion once it hit the wall. Charlotte heard that and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Rachel fired at the wall again and then asked herself, "What are you going to do next?"

The wall started to crack and then Charlotte heard that crackles from the wall and said, "Oh shit." Rachel fired it one last time and then an explosion occurred again and the wall started to shatter in both directions.

Charlotte stood there and then closed her eyes and said, "Ice-Make: Shield." A shield of ice appeared all around her and then the debris started falling down on to her and then she started screaming and then Rachel said, "Stop faking it, Charlotte."

As the nurse appeared by the debris, she saw a hole in a shield and Charlotte was smiling inside of it. Charlotte pushed the shield out of the way and then stepped out of the debris with blood over her face and Rachel smiled and then Charlotte said, "Let's finish this off, shall we?"

Rachel answered, "Agreed."

Charlotte said, "Ice-Make: Rosen Krone." Roses flew toward her with spiked branches and Rachel fired one final time and then an immeasurable explosion occurred where the two were standing.

Smoke flew everywhere and then the nurse saw that and used her vision to see through it all and saw that they were both on the ground and ran over toward them checking for a pulse. As she checked for a pulse for both of them, she brought them close together. She lifted their hands up and as the smoke disappeared, everyone saw that they were both on the ground. As soon as the nurse released their arms, they all watched as both of their arms hit the ground. The nurse stood up and said, "Both Rachel Koch and Charlotte Frost are out cold. It is a draw making it a total of 501 draws, 0 wins, and 0 losses."

Everyone cheered even louder than before and then Natsu said, "The match was awesome."

Zuri said, "I bet that your match tomorrow will be even better."

Selena said, "Too sad that we won't be able to see it."

Rena said, "So entirely true."

Yuna smiled and said, "Agreed. You are pretty strong after all, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I know."


	5. Natsu Saves a Girl

Natsu said, "I'll be taking my leave."

Selena asked, "Where do you plan on going?"

Natsu answered, "Outside for a walk. Have fun watching the matches."

Zuri heard that and then said to herself, "So, he was only interested in watching his classmates match, huh? Sounds about right."

Yuna said, "He seems pretty unsure about what he really wants."

Rena asked, "What makes you say that?"

Yuna answered, "He seems to want to watch the matches, yet wants to go out on an adventure. Yet, can't figure out how to do so."

Ryan appeared and then asked, "What did I miss?"

Yuna smiled and answered, "A great match between Rachel Koch and Charlotte Frost. A draw again."

Ryan asked, "Who are they?"

Rena said, "He's a complete idiot."

Zuri answered, "Rachel is our classmate."

Selena said, "Charlotte is her rival."

Ryan said, "Really?"

Rena answered, "Yes. Really. Did you lose some brain cells or something?"

Ryan answered, "Those kicks were brutal after all. So, how is Natsu?"

Rena answered, "He lived through it without getting KO'ed like you."

Ryan sighed and then said, "Now that's harsh."

As they were talking about how weak Ryan was, Natsu was walking around the capital of Rondez. As that was happening, he heard a group of men trying to convince a girl to go out with them. As that was happening, he walked over to the alleyway where it was going down. A man said, "Young lady, you are beautiful."

Another man said, "Come hang out with us. We'll show you one hell of a time."

The third man said, "Yeah, we will show you a great time."

The girl said, "I will not go with you three. I'm not into gangsters."

They heard that and then said, "You know that you are wrong about us. We aren't gangsters. We're more like broke people wanting to get laid by a beautiful girl like yourself."

The girl said, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in you. Only if you were about 10 times stronger, than I'd accept your offer."

They heard that and growled. They went to shove her down into the ground when they started hearing footsteps coming down from the street. One of the three turned toward the exit and saw a man with pink hair appear. The man looking at him asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Natsu looked at him and then kept moving forward. The man said, "I'm speaking to you."

He went to grab Natsu, but Natsu punched him in the face. The man started bleeding from his nose and then Natsu kept walking forward. The man growled and went to kick him, but Natsu punched his leg and the man screamed loudly and then Natsu headbutted him knocking him out instantly. Natsu looked at the other two and then ran toward him. The girl saw that and then Natsu made the blue flames appear around his fists and then swung at them saying, "Blue Flame Dragon's Iron Fist Ace."

As soon as Natsu's fists hit their heads, they flew back into the wall. The girl asked, "Who are you?"

Natsu kicked the man beside him into the wall and he answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

The girl said, "I see. I am Kayla Tanner. It is nice to meet you. And thank you for saving me. They were most likely definitely going to rape me."

Natsu said, "No problem. Just helping people. That's what I do normally."

Kayla smiled and then asked, "Do you mind following me?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. I don't mind."

Kayla said, "Then follow me."

She took off and then Natsu followed her. As soon as Zuri appeared by the alleyway, she saw that Natsu was with another girl and then asked herself, "Who in the world is she? She's not from our school, right? She doesn't look like it."

Zuri ran over to the alleyway and saw the three bodies of gangsters on the ground and then walked away from the scene. Zuri followed them and then saw that Kayla brought him to her mansion. Kayla said, "Welcome to my house. Come on in."

Natsu heard that and then said, "OK."

Natsu walked into the mansion and then Kayla said, "I am the head of the Tanner Family. My parents passed away awhile ago. And I took over for them once they passed away. I'm not good at what I do, but I still got my good looks. What do you think?"

Natsu answered, "You are a good looking girl."

Kayla heard that and then said, "I see. If you say it, then it must be true."

Natsu said, "You trust me that easily?"

Kayla answered, "Yes. You are a trustworthy person. You saved me from those three gangsters trying to get down my pants. Well, skirt. You know what I mean. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

Natsu answered, "I got to school. Not that I want to."

Kayla laughed and then said, "I see. Well, it must be rough. You want to go out on an adventure, right?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. But school is the best way to get ready for that."

Kayla said, "You do have a point. You also have to go to school to join an Adventurer's Guild. That part sucks. Graduate and then become a full-fledged member of an Adventurer's Guild. Tell me something, why save people?"

Natsu answered, "It's the right thing to do."

Kayla heard that and then said, "I see. Well now, if you need a place to sleep, then you always have a place here, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I live with Zuri and Selena Santos. So, I'm good."

Kayla said, "The twins of the Santos Family, huh? It seems that you really are having it rough."

Natsu said, "I'm getting tired."

Kayla said, "If that's the case, then I'll take you to the guest room."

Kayla took him to her room and then placed him down on the bed and then said, "Rest well Natsu. You'll need the rest."

Kayla tucked him in and then walked away saying, "Oh, tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun. I get to see you face a Water God Slayer Magician tomorrow. I am a student at Greldan Academy after all. See you tomorrow morning."


	6. Natsu Dragneel vs Walter Wilkens

The next morning, Natsu woke up and saw that Kayla was next to him. Natsu looked at her and then Kayla said, "Good morning, Natsu."

Natsu asked, "Why are you sleeping here?"

Kayla answered, "This is my room after all. Well, till I head back to Greldan Academy that is. I am here to watch your match against Walter Wilkens. The Water God Slayer Magician. While you are a Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magician. Who will win I wonder?"

Natsu answered, "I will win of course."

Kayla said, "Oh, are you confident about that?"

Natsu answered, "Yes I am."

Kayla laughed and then said, "I hope that you are right. I always wanted to see that idiot lose a match. The only time he lost was when he faced the Lightning God Slayer Magician when he was 13 years old. Will you be able to defeat him? Well, we'll see when tonight after school."

Once they ate breakfast, Natsu took off to the school. Zuri and Selena appeared looking at him and then said, "Where were you last night?"

Natsu answered, "I was invited to a guest room in a place."

Zuri asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Selena said, "You smell like you've been with a girl."

Zuri said, "Yeah."

Natsu said, "I just so happened to have woken up with a girl sleeping next to me."

Selena and Zuri walked away and then Natsu stared at them and then asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rena answered, "Yeah, you slept with another girl."

Natsu said, "Is that a problem?"

Rena answered, "If a girl has feelings for you, then yes it is a problem. Keep that in mind next time."

Natsu said, "I will."

They walked into Class 1-1 and then Cassie looked at them and then asked, "How are you doing, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "Good."

Cassie said, "Is that so?"

Natsu smiled and answered, "Yes."

Natsu walked to his seat and then Cassie checked the attendance and then said, "Seems like everyone is here. Let's head to Arena A."

Everyone said, "Yes, ma'am."

They took off and then Cassie said, "Oh yeah, you have an opponent today."

Natsu said, "Yeah, I know."

Cassie asked, "How do you know?"

Natsu answered, "A girl known as Kayla Tanner told me about it."

Cassie said, "Oh, she appeared before you. She doesn't normally let people get near her."

Natsu said, "I see."

Zuri growled and then Cassie heard that and then said to herself, "So, that's why they are so pissed. He was with Kayla all night. You really got it rough, Natsu."

They got to the arena and Dylan looked at Natsu and yelled, "How dare you punch me in the face!"

Natsu said, "You definitely got the wrong person. It was all Ms. Dragneel."

Dylan heard that and then looked at Cassie and then Cassie looked at Natsu and then they started smiling at one another. Dylan said, "I doubt that very much."

Cassie said, "Shut up, Mr. Roberts. Run 10 laps. This time instead of a beam chasing you, it is a gravity well. 50 Gs of gravity will be pushing down toward you. Go."

Everyone started running around the arena. Dylan said, "Don't just admit that you are the one to have punched me."

Cassie said, "Shut up and watch your students, will ya? I am watching my students. So, you do yours."

Dylan looked at her and then asked, "Did you really punch me in the face?"

Cassie answered, "Nah, but I wish that I did. You really are annoying. No wonder why your students never like you."

Dylan heard that and then looked at Natsu and saw that he was tied with the Student Council President and she said, "It seems that you really can keep up."

Natsu said, "Yep."

She smiled and then they kept charging ahead of everyone else. Dylan stared at them and then sighed and then said, "I guess that you have a point. Well now, how will they do?"

Cassie heard that and then once the school day ended, Natsu appeared in the changing room with three other students. The Student Council President said, "Oh, we meet again, Natsu. You have an opponent today."

Natsu answered, "Yes. Walter Wilkens."

She laughed and then said, "Oh, I never introduced myself, did I?"

Natsu answered, "Not that I know of."

She said, "Well, I am Chelsea Xenerias. The Student Council President of the Royal Magic Academy. Well, you are up against a Water God Slayer, Natsu. Think that you can handle him."

Natsu answered, "Yes. I will win."

Chelsea said, "And if you do lose, then you'll move out of the twins house and move in with me."

Natsu said, "And make them even more mad at me. Hell nah."

Natsu walked out of the changing room in just shorts and Walter stepped out as well saying, "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic vs. Water God Slayer Magic. We already know the outcome of this match, don't we?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. We don't. The match hasn't even begun yet and you already think that you've won. You'll never know unless you try."

Kayla appeared in the stands to watch the match and said, "Beat his ass, Natsu?"

Walter asked, "Whose side are you on, Kayla?"

Kayla answered, "Natsu's."

Natsu said, "Shut up."

Walter said, "Yeah, shut up."

Zuri and Selena appeared before Kayla and then said, "Stay away from our man."

Kayla looked at them and then said, "The Santos Twins, huh? Who really cares about what you think? Natsu has the right to marry whoever he wants. Polygamy exists, remember."

Zuri said, "Selena and I aren't going to share him."

Kayla said, "A little too late for that now, isn't it?"

Selena answered, "No, it isn't. This is a battle between women."

Rena laughed and then said, "Let's see what happens next."

Walter looked at them and then said, "I wish that I was popular with women like you are."

Natsu said, "It's too much of a hassle for me."

Rena looked at him and then Walter smiled and then the match started and then Walter said, "Roar of the Water God."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Blue Flame Dragon."

Two devastating roars flew out toward one another starting the match between the two slayers.


End file.
